Amantes
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Las mujeres de antes solo eran eso, mujeres con las que se acostaba o con las que pasaba las noches en las que Pansy lo fastidiaba lo suficiente como para no querer si quiera pisar Malfoy Manor. Ninguna mujer antes de Astoria se había ganado tantas atenciones por parte del hombre rubio.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**Esto en un principio era la idea para un mini long fic, pero luego caí en cuenta de que así empezaron dos de mis long fics y aun no los termino... Así que pues, hasta que no lo haga, no comenzaré con ningún fic que requiera más de dos capítulos de continuad, pues sé lo odioso que es para los lectores cuando una historia se queda por mucho tiempo suspendida D:**

**De momento espero que les guste ^^ Y tal vez más adelante retome el hilo, como fue el caso de Por obligación... que comenzó con un Shot, todo depende de que tanto les guste la idea.**

* * *

**Amantes**

El día de San Valentín había llegado y aun así, Draco Malfoy se levantó aquella mañana con un deje de fastidio. Ignoró por completo a su esposa, quien le había ofrecido bañarse con él y se apresuró a salir del cuarto, antes de que lo embaucara de alguna forma. Toda la santa semana Pansy se la había pasado hablando de lo mismo, una y otra vez, hasta marearlo lo suficiente como para hacerlo sentir enfermo. Así que haciendo uso de toda su paciencia y agradeciendo que el dichoso día cayera entre semana, actuó como si nada, se cambió para ir al trabajo y se fue a por sus cosas al estudio.

—¿Llegarás temprano a casa? —interrogó la pelinegra, apareciendo en pijama en el umbral de la la puerta del lugar.

—Posiblemente no —admitió con descaro.

—Pensaba que podíamos ir a alguna fiesta de las que van a dar —propuso por enésima vez para obtener la misma respuesta.

—No me interesan esas fiestas, ya he rechazado todas las invitaciones —remarcó, sin el mayor remordimiento por la cara de molestia que ponía su esposa.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes entonces? —preguntó, pese a que en el fondo sabía que él no le restregaría nunca la verdad que ella ya sabía.

—Los de siempre —dijo tranquilo—. Trabajar —remarcó casi burlón y tomando su maletín para ir hacia la chimenea—. No me esperes a cenar —puntualizó antes de usar la red flu para irse al Ministerio.

Pansy refunfuñó un poco y maldijo otro tanto. Llevaba años casada con ese hombre, era orgullosamente la señora Malfoy y tenía una hija que ya iba a Hogwarts y era Slytherin. Debía de sentirse satisfecha con su vida, pero lejos de ello solo se amargaba la existencia con el pasar del tiempo. Desde un principio Draco se había mostrado hostil tras su forzosa boda, la cual solo se había realizado por su inesperado embarazo, o al menos inesperado para él, porque ella lo había hecho a conciencia. Fuera como fuera, lo que ella planeó como su vida, nunca se desarrolló como quería. Druella se había vuelto la adoración del rubio tras su nacimiento, pero ni eso había mejorado la relación entre ellos. Con el tiempo ella había entendido que él no iba a cambiar por más berrinches que le hiciera.

A esas alturas era más que consciente de que Draco le era infiel y le aterraba perderle. Ella había llegado a conocer algunas de esas zorras que se metían con su esposo, generalmente les pagaba exuberantes sumas de dinero para que desaparecieran. Claro que el rubio siempre encontraba un remplazo para desfogarse, para pasar el rato y demás. Pansy era consciente de que no podía mantener a Draco alejado de las mujeres por mucho tiempo, pero era ganancia no dejar que se encariñara con ninguna. Porque su gran miedo era ese, que él pasara el suficiente tiempo con alguna de esas mujerzuelas y se enamorara de alguna de ellas, tanto como para pedirle el divorcio.

Su enemiga actual era una que ya la estaba haciendo preocuparse, porque sabía bien quien era y que no se dejaría comprar como las demás. La nueva secretaria de Malfoy, una chica diez años menor que él y muy guapa, Astoria Greengrass. La bruja esa no iba a caer por el dinero ya que era de una familia rica de sangre pura, su única arma había sido amenazarla con decirles a sus padres y la muy infeliz se le había reído en la cara diciéndole que no le importaba. Esa desdichada se estaba robando a Draco cada vez más para ella y ya era el colmo saber que él pasaría San Valentín con esa en lugar de con ella.

Si, esa misma castaña que con su traje ejecutivo, recibía a su marido en su despacho del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, donde él ejercía como juez.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy —saludó la joven de veintitantos años, quien tranquilamente acomodaba papeles para facilitar el trabajo de su jefe.

—Un placer verte aquí tan temprano —respondió el aludido, dejando su maletín sobre el escritorio y tomandola a ella, abrazándola por la espalda—. Buenos días, bonita, ¿cómo estás? —dijo, poniéndose tan cariñoso como solo se lo permitía el humor de las mañanas. El simple hecho de dejar atrás a la odiosa de su esposa para poder estar con esa chica que tanto le gustaba, era razón para ponerse de buen humor en un parpadear.

—Mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí conmigo —contestó sonriendo y dejándose mimar, envuelta en aquellos brazos fuertes—.¿Y tú? —preguntó tras recibir sendos besos en su cuello que la hicieron estremecer.

—Encantando de ver lo servicial que eres —apuntó, sin dejar de llenarla de mimos, aspirando su perfume y rosando con la punta de su nariz la suave piel.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de desayunar? —propuso, a sabiendas de que aquel hombre salía siempre de su casa sin probar bocado alguno.

—¿Ya has comido tú? —quiso saber él.

—Algo —admitió, girando sobre su eje para no romper el abrazo del hombre, pero poderlo ver de frente.

—Me gustaría poder salir a comer contigo —confesó, dejando salir un suspiro. Era como si de repente la magia se le acabara, siempre llegaba a la oficina con la sensación de que aquella mujer era en realidad su esposa, pero por más que buscara convencerse de eso, al final era inevitable que recordara que solo eran amantes. Solo eran dos personas que por mucho que se quisiera, no podían estar juntos como les gustaría y toda su relación debía mantenerse en el anonimato de las sombras.

—No pienses en eso, bonito —lee animó ella, con ese tono tan dulce y usual que la caracterizaba.

En el fondo entendía aquella sensación, compartía con él la impotencia, pero prefería ignorar la lógica y sumergirse en su sueño. Si tan solo hubiera nacido antes, si le hubieran dado la oportunidad de estar con Draco antes de que Pansy lo atrapara. Pero claro, ella tan solo era una niña de diez años que ni siquiera había entrado a Hogwarts cuando aquellos dos se habían casado. Ella había estado ahí, en la boda, como la dichosa dama de flores.

—No me digas así —la reprendió algo divertido, porque no importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera, ella lo llamaba igual así.

—Iré por tu café, Dragón —informó, riendo un poco y dándole un beso en la boca al hombre cuando éste sonrió por aquel apelativo que le gustaba más.

Muy a su pesar, el rubio la dejó ir y se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio, mirando sin mucho interés como sus papeles estaban acomodados dentro de carpetas de diferentes colores que indicaban de que se trataban. El código de colores era algo que se le había ocurrido a Astoria y que había resultado más efectivo de lo que él hubiera esperado en un principio. Claro que cuando la joven entró a trabajar con él no esperaba que fuera muy eficiente, finalmente le daba el trabajo como un favor a la hermana de ésta, pero con el pasar de las semanas las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

Los ojos grises voltearon a ver el reloj, aún era demasiado temprano como para ponerse a trabajar, los horarios de oficina aun no comenzaba, pero él siempre llegaba antes de tiempo porque le fastidiaba estar en la casa. Entre más horas pudiera estar en el Ministerio, menos horas tenía que soportar a Pansy y ahora tenía una razón para estar ahí, una que en esos momentos entraba con una bandeja plateada con un pequeño desayuno simple, apenas una taza de café, tostadas y fruta.

—Eres demasiado perfecta, ¿sabes? —comentó, tomándola de la cintura para hacerla sentarse en su regazo cuando ella hubo dejado la comida sobre el escritorio, frente a él.

—Solo me gusta hacerte feliz —respondió y cerrando los ojos se apoyó contra el pecho de su jefe, quedándose unos cuantos minutos en silencio.

Momentos así lo valían todo, cuando estaba con Draco se sentía tan plena. Aunque no negaría que en un rincón de su cabeza la voz de la razón la atormentaba, porque sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que ella y él jamás iban a estar juntos. Sabía que su posición social se ponía en peligro si a la esposa de él se le ocurría realmente hablar y decir que eran amantes. Podía perder su herencia, ser borrada del árbol familiar por la deshonra y echada a la calle, lo sabía. Sin embargo, aun con todo eso, no se quería apartar de él. Quería estar ahí entre sus brazos, con él por y para siempre, aunque fuera en las sombras.

—¿Tienes planes para esta noche? —cuestionó el mayor tras unos segundos de silencio en los que solo sus respiraciones se habían estado escuchando.

—No realmente —aseguró ella, sin apartarse del rubio.

—Sé que no te puedo llevar a cenar a ningún lugar, como si fuéramos una pareja normal —dijo tranquilamente, comenzando a acariciar el cabello castaño de la chica—, pero me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos —confesó.

—Podríamos estar en casa, como siempre —mencionó en voz baja, haciendo referencia a ese departamento que Malfoy había comprado no hace mucho para poder pasar tiempo con ella fuera de la oficina. Un pequeño departamento en Londres del que nadie sospecharía, porque nadie imaginaría que dos Sangre Limpia pasaran tiempo en un edificio lleno de muggles, por muy adinerados que éstos fueran.

—Me gusta cuando lo llamas casa —admitió con una sonrisa ladina dibujada en su rostro.

—Se vale soñar, ¿no? —murmuró ella con cierta melancolía.

—Todo lo que se nos antoje —confirmó, besándole la coronilla, para luego solo guardar silencio.

Pasaron unos minutos ahí abrazados. El desayuno de Draco pasó a un segundo plano como todo lo demás. Astoria podía escuchar la forma en la que el corazón de él latía y se sentía arrullada. Por su parte, él se relajaba gracias a la tranquilidad que ella le trasmitía. Realmente se querían y verdaderamente actuaban como una pareja cuando nadie les veía. Aunque muchos dijeran que por ser amantes todo era fácil, que si estuvieran juntos de verdad su relación no sería tan buena, ellos estaban convencidos de lo contrario.

De hecho, era la primera vez que Draco tenía una amante con todas las letras y con todo lo que conllevaba tener una. Las mujeres de antes solo eran eso, mujeres con las que se acostaba o con las que pasaba las noches en las que Pansy lo fastidiaba lo suficiente como para no querer si quiera pisar Malfoy Manor. Ninguna mujer antes de Astoria se había ganado tantas atenciones por parte del hombre rubio. Había que aclarar que dichas atenciones eran más emocionales que de regalos costosos, finalmente ella se podía comprar lo que se le antojara como si fuesen caramelos baratos en el callejón Diagon. De hecho, hasta el momento, el único obsequio había sido el departamento y solo porque sus contactos le habían facilitado las cosas para que un presta nombres le hiciera el favor de conseguir discretamente un lugar para estar juntos sin que nadie les descubriera.

No era el lugar más lujoso del mundo para los altos estándares que tenían ambos, pero era acogedor a su manera. Cuando estaban ahí, se sentía como si estuvieran realmente casados, con él sentado en la sala, mientras ella preparaba la mesa o el baño. Muchas veces, mientras observaba indiferentemente aquel aparato negro que los muggles llamaban televisor, se imaginaba a un pequeño rubio corriendo de un lado a otro por el lugar. Incluso, casi podía escuchar sus risas infantiles mientras le llamaba "papá" y como Astoria andaba detrás de él, para evitar que se hiciera algún daño. Era una escena linda, lo único malo es que no podía salir de su imaginación. Tener otra familia era casi algo impensable, siendo que su amante era de familia pudiente. Tarde que temprano se rompería la burbuja en la que vivían, a ella la obligarían a casarse y él retomaría su monótona rutina, pero como él mismo había dicho, se valía soñar ¿no?

* * *

**¿Y que tal? ¿Me merezco algo? ¿Criticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Galletas? ¿Chocolates? ¿Crucios? ¿Avadas? ¿...una carta de renuncia voluntaria?**

**Sé que estoy algo oxidada, pero en serio espero que aun disfruten un poco con mis loqueras.**

**¡Un beso y nos leemos!**

**-Ophe.**


End file.
